A small droplet of hope in a big pond of pain
by Kawaiimafokushi
Summary: six years pass. Chihiro, now sixteen, betrayed, lonely and wallowing in her disdain. Needs to find Haku once more as a final lifeline of support. However, once Chihiro's ex best friend catches wind of the spirit's arrival, Haku is swept away just out of her reach leaving her alone and broken once more. Can he return and fix her or will it be too late for both of them?
1. Chapter 1

** I've had rough times actually for a while and so I haven't been writing/ updating stuff. I might delete how to train your Rathalos but Idk for the moment. **  
**Well enjoy cuz I really don't know what this is. **

My throat burns as the lump inside of it grows larger and larger with every second that passes by. I can't shed tears. Not here. Not in this hellish place named school. My pale hands barley manage to grip the roof's railings trembling with some sort of fear, rush of adrenaline, sensation to the crisp winter air that helps scald and irritate the growing lump in my throat, the reason is unknown. "Calm down Chihiro." I mumble to myself, a cloud of vapor carrying my shaky breaths away into the now darkening sky disappearing into nothingness. I am in pain. The freezing railing that I am clutching on to for support burns my hands, the lump in my throat is mercilessly expanding, my legs are weak and failing on me while each and every breath I take burns my insides almost poisoning me. Everything is happening so quickly as my mind registers the events that had just occurred. The lump is still expanding. I can't contain it anymore. One single tear slides down my face burning my flesh in its wake making me shake my head violently. More tears follow on. forming a small stream down my cheeks and dripping down onto the icy ground. It was here when I first had met him, a year ago. It was here that we shared so many experiences. It was here when he ripped my heart out of my ribcage and crushed it between his teeth relentlessly. Now not able to stop breathing, my mouth immediately opens as I hungrily gasp for air coming out as a choked sob. More vapor, more tears, more burning, more memories, more, more, more... I have to get out. I have to leave before I'm found and laughed at. I lie to myself. I lie to get my legs to strengthen up. Just for long enough. Just for long enough to get myself to my safe spot. Shaky breaths form a sense of rhythm as I manage to race down the stairs, through the maze of corridors. Past the classrooms filled with students, most couples, most friends, most deemed as normal. In one of these rooms is my best friend. Sat there now most likely with my ex boyfriend. Shivering at the cold, I manage to get to my tiny shoe locker and change my footwear before racing out of the bland white building. The entrance is open. Of course it is. It always is and has been.

The streets are a blur. Wanderers passing by quickly with their children attempting to get home before the night sky fully dominates. Nothing is cold for me. Nothing can be at this moment in time. My legs are trembling while the rest of me is burning hot. Just a few meters... Just a few meters to the tunnel leading to the abandoned amusement park. "I just need a glimpse." I mumble to myself while gasping for air. With my water stained vision, I barley manage to evade the thick wall of the tunnel and slip into the shadows. "I just need to see him again. Even if it is for just a few moments. I need him." My legs tremor even more before completely caving in on me. My dying willpower and spirit has diminished. Here I am. Sat in the freezing cold tunnel, just so close to the amusement park full of wonders of my childhood. And the very thing that ruined my teenage life. Suddenly, a shadow flashes before me. Rapidly, I blink ridding my vision from excess tears for a few moments. Nothing is there. Nothing at all. "I'm an Idiot." I sob to myself. A silent barrier In my throat prevents me from breathing properly. "Of course he doesn't exist. Of course a river spirit can't exist. What was I thinking for ten years? What am I gripping on to?"  
"I believe my shirt." A sudden masculine voice remarks. Barely managing to cast my eyes upward, only to see a head of short neck length hair and a familiar face.  
"Haku." I breathe before wrapping my arms around him tightly.  
"It's been a long time." He remarks quietly.  
"I'm so so confused and hurt." I mumble to him not loosening my grip and shutting my eyes slowly.  
"I know Chihiro." He manages to mumble. "I'll see you soon and don't loose faith in me."  
"Haku I love you." I mumble with tears flowing down my face once more.  
"I love you too and I'll be by your side soon. Just please cling on until then Chihiro. I believe in you. Goodbye for now."  
"Wait Haku!" I call in desperation before opening my eyes once more only to find nothing there. I know, however, that this can't be a dream. His body heat clings to me and slowly slips away to follow its owner. With my throat still raw, fingers now numb and eyes sore, I stare at the fairground with a ghost of a smile gracing my lips. I uneasily rise to my feet and hesitantly walk out of the tunnel. Slowly, I cast my gaze upon the fairground once more. "And I'll see you soon Haku." I mumble. with a few stray tears slipping down my cheeks only to be brushed away by a gentle breeze and a small smile tugging at my lips, I turn around once more and continue my venture home with a flicker of hope sparked in my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

AMeh... Still another crappy day but I guess enjoy it okay?

I don't own spirited away.

Seven AM. My eyelids are heavy, legs cold, head pounding, loneliness seeping through my mind and my thoughts are darker then the town outside. Quietly, I tiptoe out of my room and down the stairs into the kitchen where I quickly grab a bowl of noodles that I had prepared the night before and stick it into the microwave to heat up. Why should I care? Why should I even attempt to even get my uniform on and go to school. It's not like Haku is going to be there anyway. The defiant spike stays lodged into my brain as I try and shake it off and turn back into the girl who focused on her grades and respected teachers. Attempting to shake my thoughts off, I dash silently back up the stairs before getting quickly dressed. My long sleeved shirt covering up the faded red lines adorning my arms. Sadness glazes my features as I remember the times where these scars once bled. The small ping of the microwave, however, pulls me back into reality. "Oh right." I mumble before jogging down the stairs and into the kitchen once more where I pull the bowl out of the microwave, grab a spoon and begin to eat my meal.

The heat from my food leaves my body as soon as I leave the house and step outside into the unwelcoming winter morning. Darkness enshrouds me plaguing my vision. The mist from my mouth flows out in front of me slowly diminishing into nothing as I stick my hands into my coat pockets and walk in the direction of my school.

I arrive at my own personal hell quickly in hope of heating up quickly and avoiding any sense of trouble. However, luck isn't on my side today. There they stand. Wrapped in a tight embrace. "You're cold you know that?" Kenshi questions to Megumi while gazing down at her.  
"You're even colder." She giggles before standing onto her tiptoes. I can't breathe. Air is stuck in my trachea as I can only stand gaping at the now kissing couple and cringe. Suddenly, my scars begin to sear like they did when they were first cut and the now present lump begins to form once more. However, someone crashes into me making me stumble backwards. "Hey watch where you're going!" I manage to remark without my voice cracking.  
"Are you alright Chihiro?" He questions while grasping onto the back of my coat stopping me from dropping onto the floor.  
"Yeah I'm fine." I reply shakily.  
"Are you sure?" He questions while staring into my eyes now glazed over with tears threatening to spill and pulling me into a tight embrace. "Because you don't seem like you are."  
"I'll be okay Haku." I mumble trying not to let him hear my voice crack.  
"You're a terrible liar." He mutters with a serious tone. "I can obviously hear your voice crack. What's wrong?"  
"Well look at the two people next to us." I reply with a lame sniffle.  
"Oh your EX and you old best friend." He remarks simply. "I know that they're dating and you're upset about them."  
"How do you know that?" I question astounded.  
"Ubaba." He replies simply while hugging me tighter. The searing of pain still throbs in both arms and the freezing cold nips at my hand.  
"I should have come here sooner." He mutters to himself. "I don't want you to ever get hurt again." I try and mumble his name but tears begin to flood from my eyes as my gaze slips toward the two people who were closest to me. "It's alright." He sighs before patting my hair down. A sob rips through my throat threatening to break from my mouth only to be stopped in its tracks with a pair of warm lips being pressed onto mine. There's Haku leaning over, and still embracing me. His silky neck length hair gently brushing past my cheeks and my ears protecting us both from harm. Heat thunders down my spinal cord making my back arch slightly. The sensation of my arms sliding down across his back makes me involuntarily shudder. My mind goes blank. No more pain, no more tears, no more anguish, no more disdain. Only him, and me. His tongue is now inside of my mouth as mine is with his gently sliding over mine and tracing small circlets of saliva into my mouth with it. The throb in my arms disappears, the numbness of my fingers too. Nothing is left in my body except from my mouth. It all ends too quickly. The searing pain returns in my arms, the freezing numbness of my fingers along with it. "We should go inside." He remarks quietly while encasing his around mine and leading me into the white building which I hate.

A crowd of people encase us in a mixture of bodily heat and questions just for Haku.  
"What's your name?" Around twenty people question.  
"Kohaku." He replies simply to each of them. Various other questions came up as where he lived and such before the bell rang signaling the start of classes.  
"Oh you're in my classes Haku." Kenshi remarks with a smile before leading him away so that he can't say goodbye to me.  
"Bye." I mumble to nobody in particular before turning and going to my classes.

The lessons pass by in a flash before lunch arrives hours afterward. Suddenly, A sharp knock on the door echoes through the room, in which I am the only person in eating my lunch. Slowly, I cast my eyes upward only to see Haku stood there with a small smile on his face. "Chihiro are you alright?" He questions while sitting on the desk to her left.  
"Yeah I guess." I reply while putting my chopsticks down onto my bento box and staring up at him. "How are you doing?"  
"Good. Meeting lots of people still." He replies with a small smile.  
"You should go and socialize some more." I remark with a weak smile tugging at my lips.  
"No." He replies firmly. "I want to spend some time with you know."  
"If that's what you want." I shrug with my smile widening slightly and continuing to eat my lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I really don't know as I haven't really ever mixed depression and love together so please don't blame me if it's bad

Lunch passed too quickly. We ate in silence for twenty minutes before he leaves me with a soft kiss. I love him. I always have loved him. And now I think that he loves me back. Another few lessons pass in a blur before I swiftly leave school with him by my side. "How did you find your first day?" I question while putting on a forced smile. "It was okay." He replies while sliding his hand over mine. "I have to tell you something." My pulse quickens, while my stomach becomes light and my head goes faint. "What is it?" I manage to question.  
"I really like school." He replies with a grin making my pulse decrease almost instantly and my stomach flop back down to its usual state.  
"Yeah learning's fun." I agree weakly before parting ways with him towards my house. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah I'll see you then." He agrees before parting his way back to the fair.

He becomes more popular. He becomes more happy. He becomes more inconsiderate.

days turn into weeks. Each opportunity in which I get to see Haku diminishes quite rapidly as other people fill in my place. Christmas came and went. So did my birthday too. "Chihiro." A familiar male voice remarks while walking up the stairs quickly. I am in the place which I usually tend to be. The roof clinging to the barbed wire and staring out at the sky. "Yeah?" I question quietly.  
"It's been a long time." He remarks with a small sigh.  
"Yeah it has." I agree while not even bothering to look at his face.  
"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the fair together." He starts.  
"I can't." I reply firmly. "I have a club to attend to after school."  
"I see." He mumbles. A knife impales through my chest and into my heart wrenching into the organ as I hear the diminishing sound of footsteps. "Well I'll see you around Chihiro."  
"Yeah." I reply. 'I miss you Haku.' Thickly I swallow as I see him on the school grounds hanging out with Kenji, Megumi and some other people. "I thought that you were supposed to come here to save me." I mutter to nobody in particular.

I leave school. Alone. Haku stopped walking with me around two months ago when he found a 'Quicker route' with Kenshi and Megumi.  
"I know you like Rika." A familiar male voice remarks.  
"I do not." A voice similar to Haku's replies assertively.  
"Oh come on I see you staring at her all the time." He counters with a laugh.  
"Yeah because she' always in front of me." He objects with a snort.  
"Well who do you like then?"  
"That's none of your business."  
"Well it seems like you have a stalker anyway."  
"Who?"  
"Chihiro." My eyes fly open and I use all of my power to prevent myself from staring at the two. Then I snap. I manage to bolt off before they can spot me or they can say insults. My hope for Haku has vanished. Five minutes later, I manage to get home literally slamming into the door before unlocking it and running into the house. I stay up in my room.

Hours pass. With my eyes stained red and bloodshot, I manage to barely breathe without my throat feeling raw and disgusting. Tears stain my cheeks as the knife doesn't stop wrenching inside of my heart. Slowly, my hands manage to grasp a pair of fabric scissors just on my desk next to my bed. In silence, I sit up with the blade just hovering above my wrist. "Haku doesn't care about me anymore." I sob quietly. "So why can't I get him out of my head?" Blood mixes my bed sheets as a lazy trickle comes from my wrist. More burning, more tears, more pain. I want to go to the fair. I want to end it here and now. I want Haku not to feel tied down anymore. Not even bothering to check my wrists, I manage to slip out of my window into the night slipping down onto the pavement and dashing quickly towards the abandoned fairground with the scissors still in hand. The tunnel is still there where I manage to rush up and sprint up the stairs screaming his name. "Haku?" I call. No response comes after. "Don't make me do it." I mumble while sitting down at a counter and opening the scissors before placing my neck between the two blades. However, before I can even shut the two blades, the scissors are gone. "What do you think you're doing?" He questions while staring at her.  
"Why would you care?" I shoot back. "All you care about now is Megumi and Kenshi."  
"That's not true." He replies with his face still blank.  
"Stop lying to yourself." I snort only to be grasped by my left wrist.  
"Why are there slice marks all over your wrists?" He questions while holding my arm up.  
"I have nobody okay Haku?" I finally shout at him. "Megumi betrayed me, Kenshi did the same. I thought I finally found at least one person that I can spend the rest of my life with but I was wrong. You don't give a rat's ass about me anymore and you love another girl as well as not even being bothered with me."  
"Chihiro..." He trails off.  
"You said that I should hang on until you came around to this world to help me but all that you did was leave me." I cut in sharply.  
"I wanted to tell you something okay but I'm too nervous to." He replies while staring into my eyes once more.  
"What? That I should stop cutting?" I reply with a snort.  
"No. That I... I love you Chihiro.." He objects quietly.  
"Well it's a bit-" I'm cut off by a pair of lips touching mine once more.  
"I understand." He replies one second later. "I'll leave." The taller boy turns to leave.  
"No. Not again." I remark firmly while grasping on to his shirt and pulling him back to me. "I want you in my life okay Haku?! And if Megumi and Kenshi think that they're going to take you away then they will have to go through me first."  
"Chihiro..." He trails off before I push wrap my arms around his neck and rise to my tiptoes only for him to lean down. "Megumi and Kenshi are-" However, it's too late for him to speak as I crash my lips against his.


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't know Lol  
Enjoy?

I can see the confusion contorted in his eyes which he doesn't want to see. However, he doesn't bother to even break apart from me. We stay like this for a while. Stuck in a stalemate with only our lips connecting us. Awkwardly staring at one another unknowing what to do. Sure we had done this before, but just not... This serious. Slowly, as if he was asking for permission, he slips his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. Our eyes don't leave one another. I stare at him almost giving him the glance which told him everything. As if on command, he shuts his eyes slowly before tilting his head making it more comfortable for both of us. Gradually, the sensation of my fingers being brushed against his silky slate hair becomes normal before it stops and my fingers intertwine behind his neck and I stretch onto my tiptoes not severing the connection with both of us. I feel everything. His smile gracing his lips, his slick tongue pushing through the barrier of my lips and then sliding over mine. Heat bolts down my spinal chord as he gently caresses my cheek "My Kohaku river." I mumble silently in the kiss before softly breaking apart and nuzzling my nose with his. "No more cutting okay?" He questions while staring at me and holds me tighter. "Okay." I mumble in defeat before wrapping my arms around him in response. We stay like that for a while. Just us two embracing each other in a warm silence.  
"You should get going home." He finally states.  
"Why don't you come with me?" I question while staring up at him.  
"And then what?" He questions while stifling a loud yawn.  
"Sleep." I reply simply before tugging his hand.  
"I guess so." He remarks quietly before letting himself be dragged toward the tunnel.

The cacidia buzz. The crickets sing. The night is warm while we both lie in my bed. Our breathing being the only sound. "Hey Chihiro." Haku starts quietly while whispering into my ear. "Yeah?" I reply while shivering at the sensation of his breath heating up the back of my neck.  
"What are we going to do about school?"  
"I don't know Haku."  
"I love you you know."  
"I love you too. But you have a social life now anyway."  
"So?"  
"I just... Don't have one..."  
"If you want I cans stay by your side."  
"No no. It's fine." Quietly, I stare at the wall beside me waiting for a response.  
"If that's what you wish then I'll see you at break and lunch."  
"...Fine." Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrap around me pulling me tighter towards him. His hair brushes the sides of my face and the weight of his head gently presses down onto mine. "I know that you want to spend every minute of every day with me." He smirks before rolling me over and planting a kiss on my lips.  
"Shuddup." I mumble while pulling slowly away before staring into his light green eyes. Playfully, a pout adorns his face. "Don't." I warn. However, he continues to put on the puppy face of his. That irresistible puppy face that nobody can really resist. That puppy face that is only seen by me. "I swear to god Haku."  
"You can't handle it." He remarks while cocking his head to one side and letting out a tiny whine. "Give the puppy what he wants."  
"You really know what makes me weak huh?" I question before softly pressing my lips against his while wrapping my arms around his torso. Smooth flesh meets my fingertips. "Why is your shirt off?" I question after breaking apart the kiss.  
"It was hot." He shrugs before kissing me once more and pulling me even closer. Our tongues seem to playfully battle inside of his mouth. Somehow, I manage to win the fight before softly pulling away and nuzzling my head underneath his.  
"I'm tired." I yawn quietly before starting to shut my eyes.  
"Goodnight Chihiro." Haku remarks sleepily before kissing my forehead.

Morning arrives all too quickly. Still bleary and tired, I barley manage to keep my eyes open. Just briefly, I manage to brush my fingers over his silky slate hair to know that yesterday wasn't a dream. "Good morning." He smiles while propping himself up on his elbows still staring at me. I felt everything yesterday. Him fast asleep hugging me from behind gently kissing my neck in an attempt to get me to go back to sleep. "Good morning?" I question while blinking a few times.  
"You're so beautiful today." He remarks while burying his face into my neck.  
"I just got up." I counter gently while rolling over on top of him before peppering his face with kisses. With a small smirk and a chuckle, he manages to let out some sort of a purr and rub his head onto mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the last chapter! It was probably really crap!  
Enjoy?

I think that I'm in a dream. Although the skies are grey, I am walking down the pavement side by side with Haku. Him holding the umbrella. However, his hand keeps me tethered to the ground. In a matter of minutes, we both arrive at the school. The place that I'm too embarrassed by to claim that I attend to. "Are you okay?" He questions while squeezing my hand and casting his gaze toward me. "I'm fine." I lie while suppressing a nervous shiver. By now we're at the entrance where I have the immediate instinct to let go of his hand. However, his grip is firm on mine as we walk past the rows of shocked people staring at us. Whispers of disgust fill my ears in an instant. "I knew that this wasn't a good idea." I breath obviously upset.  
"We're nearly there." He urges quietly while still walking onward with me slightly in tow.  
"Please Haku." I whisper. "People don't want us to be together."  
"Screw them." He mutters while staring at the front of the school. However, they're both stopped by Kenshi stood at the doorway.  
"Well played Haku." He laughs while staring at me. "You got a pretty hard fish to catch."  
"Shut up." Haku growls as I stare at him astounded.  
"By the way I loved the feel of her body." He smiles cockily earning another growl from him.  
"You bastard."Haku remarks lowly. "Don't talk about her like that."  
"Well she does have a knack to drift off to another boy once she's had her fill." He spits. "Why did you choose someone so ugly? I mean look at her! Her hair's bushy, she's short, she has dandruff." The last sentence makes a few girls snigger at the remark.  
"Well are you any different?" Haku shoots back. "You seem to be putting on the pounds lately, plus, the shoulders of your blazer is always white with dandruff."  
"You're really that stupid huh?" He questions with a snort.  
"You're really that much of a glass cannon huh?"  
"What did you just call me?"  
"A glass cannon. You fire a shot but you can get obliterated by the same cannon ball which seems pretty close to your size, weight and shape. So please shut up and eat some ice cream." Then, Kenshi lunges at him.  
"Watch as I kick your ass." He snarls while delivering a punch to Haku's face. He lets the fist collide with his face earning a few gasps from the now growing circle around them. Kenshi winds his arm back once more before throwing his fist towards his face once more. However, this time, Haku catches it with his left hand before twisting his wrist painfully. Using this as an advantage, he throws the heavier boy off of him not even bothering to let go of his wrist. Leaving him on the floor, Haku stands over him before gripping onto his arms and pulling him up to face me. "Have your fill." He smiles grimly. Hesitantly, I throw a weak punch at his stomach barley even doing anything. "Try with a straight arm." Haku urges while his grip on his arms begin to falter. Once again, I punch but slightly harder. "Now combine that with putting your weight into it."  
Still feeling shy, I do as I am instructed. My fist collides with his nose. However, he manages to wriggle out of Haku's grip before turning to me and snarling at me. "You're lucky that you're a girl." He spits only to be stopped by Haku before having a flurry of punches delivered to his face sending him stumbling backwards slightly. However, he manages to duck and sweep his leg hitting Haku's legs making him topple off balance and fall onto the floor. Then, mercilessly, Kenshi drives his foot into Haku's stomach making him cough a tiny trickle of blood which stays on his face mixing with the drizzle. Another stomp in the stomach flashes before my eyes before Haku manages to grab onto his leg and sink his teeth into them. Then, I see his two canines extend slightly only to be stained with thick red liquid seconds later. "You're a fucking animal." He shouts in pain.  
"No." Haku objects before releasing his leg and shifting into his dragon form. "I'm a dragon." Then, everybody stares at him, aghast and in shock as he lets out his primal fierce roar directly in his face. Kenshi's auric orbs show fear as his knees begin to tremble as he heads face to face with the dragon. Teeth the size of kitchen knives are flashed as another roar escapes from Haku's mouth. "Please don't kill me." He whimpers quietly. With a slight hesitation, Haku shifts back into his human form once more adopting his place at my side. "Please. If you try anything like that again, I won't be so merciful." He snorts before guiding me into the school once more


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating lol and for the mixup. Enjoy!**

The rest of the day goes by in a flash. Nothing truly exciting happens. A sigh of relief escapes from my mouth as the bell signals the end of the day. "Why don't we go somewhere to eat?" Haku questions after jogging after me.  
"Where?" I question staring into his eyes.  
"I don't know. Maybe something like mac Donald's?"  
"Really?" I question trying to feign my disgust. "That place is horrific."  
"Yeah I know that but at least it's cheap." He counters.  
"What about a sushi restaurant?" I question attempting to get out of the 'were going to MacDonald's' zone.  
"I really don't mind." He shrugs before staring up at the still grey sky. "As long as it's cheap and you like it I'll go anywhere."  
"Well I don't really want to go out today." I suddenly state slightly disheartened.  
"Why not?" He questions. "You just offered to go to a sushi café."  
"I don't feel so well." I lie avoiding the stares that people are giving us ever since this morning.  
"Then what's wrong? Is your stomach hurting?" He asks now concerned.  
"No I have a headache." Yet another lie. Then, he gently presses his hand against my forehead to check my temperature.  
"We'll go home then." He states while gently encasing his hand in mine and walking down the road. We don't really say anything, as usual. Silently, I occupy myself with staring up at the grey sky. "It's gonna rain again." I finally pipe up.  
"So?" he questions keeping level with me.  
"Do you want to stay over again?" I ask quietly.  
"I'll be fine at the fairgrounds." He declines politely.  
"But you'll be cold." I object.  
"I'm a river spirit. I am water." He retorts with a small smile.  
"I just don't want you to get sick." I state.  
"I know that you care for me but I'll be okay." He replies with another grin.  
"Shuddup." I mutter embarrassed as he had said his statement so loudly.  
"What?" He questions while grinning. He knew that he had gotten to me. "You don't like it when we kiss?"  
"Haku not here not now." I hiss now flushing slightly earning more looks from fellow students and other people.  
"We kiss loads don't we?" He questions with a smirk. "That reminds me, we haven't kissed today have we?" Before I can retort, he presses his lips onto mine. I feel like dying from embarrassment. I feel his tongue asking for permission into my mouth. I deny him before pulling him away. "Not here Haku." I whisper firmly before walking ahead of him.  
"Aw come on." He whines with a grin adorning his face.  
"I said no!" I manage to snap before withdrawing at my own outburst. Haku stays quiet as the other students from our school stares at us.  
"Fine." He states. "I'll leave then."  
"Haku wait!" I call after him while running towards him. However, he's already crossed the road. Foolishly, I attempt to sprint only to collide with a smooth metal. The stench of blood fills my nostrils before my entire world blacks out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy I did write one before this but It was deleted so this was a bit rushed... So don't blame me if you think it's shit. Kawaiimafokushi**

"Shit Chihiro, Shit." Haku states, his voice is hoarse as he manages to lift me off of the tarmac. Sirens blare in my ears. Everything seems too loud, to painful, too sensitive. Even the warm summer's air nips at my skin as I'm hauled into the large ambulance on a stretcher. "She your friend?" A paramedic questions.  
"No, she's the love of my life and I want her to be happy at all costs." He states. My stomach becomes suddenly hollow and my heart rate increases. However, my world blacks out.

The white, stagnant smell of a hospital fills my nostrils. "She won't live, One of her lungs are pierced from the five ribs which she has broken, her right humreus is smashed while her elbow is splintered. Her liver has also stopped working and the bottom of her spinal chord has ruptured." Silence. "I'm so so sorry sir..."  
"It's fine." Haku finally states, his voice quiet. "Just give me some time with her."  
"Okay." The doctor states before a door opens and closes again. Gently, I manage to open my eyes. "Hey there sleepy head." He smiles feebly.  
"Haku..." I question before coughing, small specks of blood spatter out before me.  
"Yeah?" He questions while gently stroking my hair.  
"Am I going to die?" I ask. He stays silent.  
"...Yeah..." He replies reluctantly, his voice quiet.  
"Then take me to the tunnel, Take me to the fairground, take me to the spirit world." I state quietly. He doesn't say anything but keeps on stroking my hair.  
"Alright." He states finally. Suddenly, the bed doesn't press against my body. Pain ruptures through me. With every single step he makes, more pain rockets through me. I feel like screaming but even attempting to shift my jaw brings me mass pain. "We'll be there soon. I promise." He states quietly. My world blacks out once more. The echoing of footsteps can eventually be heard. The familiar scent of moss and green grass fills my nostrils just barely decipherable over the irony stench of blood. Then, a few minutes later, Haku gently lowers me to the ground. My vision blurs as my eyelids part. There, just above us, is a sakura tree which is in full blossom. "It's in blossom all year around." He explains quietly.  
"Oh." I manage to wheeze quietly while feeling the grass, the green, green grass.  
"Chihiro..." He starts quietly.  
"Yeah?" I reply.  
"Do you want to go to the spirit world?" He asks. "You're finally accepted in school right?"  
"I do want to return." I object barely managing to move my bottom jaw.  
"Then just give me the word and I'll take you." He states while gently stroking my hair once more. "You will leave you physical body here, you won't ever feel any pain again. We'll live together forever."  
"You promise?" I question.  
"With all of my heart." He states.  
"Then just let me look at the setting sun one more time." I sate quietly. Haku nods. Minutes pass until finally the sun begins to dip. The sky is set ablaze with colors, pink, purple, orange, yellow and blue. The small town begins to light up. I smile sadly to myself as we stay there in silence. Then, finally, the great star sets behind the great mount Fuji. "Goodbye sky." I mumble as Haku gently lies me down. "Goodbye school, goodbye mom, goodbye world."  
"Just close your eyes." Haku states before pressing his lips onto mine. "I'll be here. In my spirit form waiting for you."  
"Promise?" I ask.  
"Promise." He confirms.  
"See you soon." I whisper before slowly shutting my eyes, watching the world slip away from me as I venture into the spirit world.

Fin.


End file.
